clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Salteroi
Hi i'm kinda new so can someone help me? can i have the "live in Australia one", the Male one and the member one!! Can i also have the blue team one! Ok! Ok, just tell me which templates you want and i'll give them to you at your userpage!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello, this is Alxeedo, a sysop here. Welcome! Here are the templattes you want: thanks how do i use them? Hope these help, and once again, welcome! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 12:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Copy and paste them into your page. See the codes above? Highlight it with your cursor, right click, choose "Copy", go to your user page, click "Edit", and paste codes where you want. Click "Save", and the actual templates will appear. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 12:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you sooo much! Hiya! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! If you want a template off of my page, I can tell you what to put! I hope you have fun here, and remember this is a wiki. Edit here often, like not user category but edit pages like Viking Opera or Club Penguin. I hope we can become friends! --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 12:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Im so sorry but because im new I don't really get how to copy and paste the templates! Templates Here u have some: and they look like this: Cya i have to go to bed!!! NEWSLETTERS! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/User:Salteroi/Newsletter I made that link for you now just edit you letter! SITH CUB SITH CUB I REALLY WANNA COME TO UR PARTY!!!! BUT I CANT PUT DOWN I WANNA COME! PLZ LET ME COME BUT I LIVE IN PERTH AUSTRALIA SO I DONT KNOW WAT TIME TO COME! I TRIED TO PUT THIS ON UR TALK PAGE BUT IT WOULDN'T LET ME!!!!! SITH CUB PLZ LET ME COME TO UR PARTY! :( SPP Invite australia cwellta and i live in Perth australia so wat time do we come Im afraid I do not know that... try using Penguin Standard Time (PST) for this party, the clock is at the snowforts :) Come to the Sysop Promotion Party! ok thanks! Minor Anousment Does anyone know if im allowed to put a minor message up on the anoussmet page? you can go here to request one. Come to the Sysop Promotion Party! SITH CUB CAN YOU MEET ME AND CWELLTA AT THE COVE ON BEANIE RIGHT NOW!!!! MEET ON CP? Hey Salteroi, wanna meet on CP? Im on Sabertooth at Dock, also your sister can come aswell!!! my penguin name is iamred777! Hope to see you there! Iamred 12:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Sith Cub will delete it anyways.--Ced1214 12:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but im afraid that page was not needed... Candytron There's already a section on it Pizzatron 3000#Candytron 3000--Ced1214 12:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) MY SISTER WORKED HARD ON THAT PAGE shouting gets you nowhere here. but its restored anyway... It's ok I found a way to keep it I wrote See Main Article: Candytron 3000 on Pizzatron 3000 :)--Ced1214 12:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Issue 2! I am searching for news! Issue 2! I just saw Rockhopper!!!!!!!!! So im gonna get a picture! WHERE!!! WHERE!!!!!!!!!! ISSUE 2!!!! I Saw Rockhopper heres a picture! !!! I cant i need to go to school (i live in the UK) i will write it there! !!! r u allowed 2 go on club penguin wiki at school? Shoutbox Wanna go on the shoutbox? here are some steps!--Ced1214 11:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) It's fun! Signature Salteroi WAS HERE lIKE IT? IF YES, COPY THIS: 'Salteroi WAS HERE Then paste it here: . Then at ur preferences (thers a box that says signature), put: . Then click a little box thats down the box where u put ur template. Then put sava and tah-dah!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 10:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Colour Rockhopper '''DOES have that colour y'know--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 12:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) MR. Shop! Thanks for being part of my shop! If you wanna add this at your userpage, just copy this: .--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Here's help! Ok, see the box beside this, the one that says community? Well at that box, click where it says '''widgets'. Then something above will appeare, you'll have 2 click like 3 time a button which is an arrow. Then you'll see like an image of shoutbox, there click the +', and tah-dah! Sry by taking a lot of time, i was with my shop!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Click the arrows that are at the right. btw, what happens to ur template, i don't see anything!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sry, u can't Sry, u can't request things, only the ones that are of 25 ú or less! earn coins by winning the poll and/or winning me at any minigame of cp!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Done, with the template of wikibuddie, you need to put ur best friend between the | and }.--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Oops, un-do Sry, i din't knew that!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) did did you see walrus edits we revert them day and night and look what happens - walrus spams again![[User:Sure25|'''Sure25]] TALK 23:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory I cannot make your template for 2 reasons: 1, you never signed up as a member. Sign up here. 2, you disobeyed the template that tells you NOT to request. Please wait and read more about it before just right away requesting. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 14:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Thx for coming to Hahaha Shop ! Thank you for coming to Hahaha shop, here's the poster you ordered. Party! Hello Salteroi, Don't forget to come to my Summer party! I know many peopleare having summer parties, but mine will be AWESOME! Don't forget to sign up here!i Hope to see you there P.S Fano might be coming and the party will be recorded to be on Code TV! Code1125's wiki party! Date: Monday June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Fano (Pending) Hope you can come! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 14:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Want to meet ? wanna meet in Sleet, town right now ? ok! Hello Hey, if you need any help I can help you organize your page. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles! CPWIP Hello, Thank you for joining CPWIP. The date of the project starts at 1:00 PM today, and ends at 1:00 PM on July 1. Again, thank you for joining CPWIP. --Iceanator189 11:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: What Position? Umm... i would like photographer, and advertiser.--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 11:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) umm I didn't make my shop ben did.[[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 11:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Oh ok --Salteroi 11:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ticket! Well you may now play the special mission. Thank you for joining The Shop of 1,000,000 Things!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 12:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT Hi Ced1214. As you are acting on the Super Bee Movie; Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends, which is going to be filmed on July 10, we NECESSARY need you on that day. You need to be on: server Chinook, July 10, 2:00 Penguin Standard Time, on room Iceberg. If you are one of the important characters on the movie we will need you obligatory. The Script wont be improvisation, as something can be wrong. The Script Will be sended to you at least on next Thursday. On JULY 10, 11, and maybe 12, the team will be working on this movie. You dont need to bring your costume when you arrive, as it may vary what scene we are gonna film. Thanks again, for being one part of the Team from Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 17:42, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Image! --[[User:Ratonbat|'''Ratonbat]] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 11:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT! Hi Sharkbate. As you are acting on the Super Bee Movie; Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends, which is going to be filmed on July 10, we NECESSARY need you on that day. You need to be on: server Chinook, July 10, 2:00 Penguin Standard Time, on room Iceberg. If you are one of the important characters on the movie we will need you obligatory. The Script wont be improvisation, as something can be wrong. The Script Will be sended to you at least on next Thursday. On JULY 10, 11, and maybe 12, the team will be working on this movie. You dont need to bring your costume when you arrive, as it may vary what scene we are gonna film. Thanks again, for being one part of the Team from Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Email Salteroi, Please enable the email for sending you the script of the super bee movie. If you are wondering how, click on "MORE" on the top right, then on the sub-menu click "My preferences". On the bottom of "Change your password" there will be 3 check boxes, check the one who says "Enable e-mail from other users" and save it. Thanks. --Childpengu1 Just DanceMy Youtube! 15:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT! SALTEROI: Please enable your email for sending you the script of the Super Bee Movie, if you dont receive the script you cannot be on the movie, and if you delay more you will be replaced, sorry. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 20:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) TODAY 1:00 PST PM --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 18:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Playoffs Congrats, you just won the 1/4 award for the Monster Playoffs! *Zooman98! July 13 2:23pm (PST) Congrats! Congrats! Your now a rollbacker!!--[[User:Ratonbat|'''Ratonbat]] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 00:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR TO THE MAXXX!! Thank you for voting for me! I really appreciate it! You're the best and I like the reasons you wrote for me! I didn't know you thought of me like that and it really makes me happy! Thank you =]]!! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 04:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) vote for me? Brother Salteroi would you vote for me if I tryed for a rollback? reply on my talk page --Cwellta 07:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) vote for me? Brother Salteroi would you vote for me if I tryed for a rollback? reply on my talk page --Cwellta 07:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Okay I'll join! Fiskerton Phantom Poll (from rat) Witch motto do you think is better? Ratonbat's Fiskerton Phantom's Reply I joined! Thanks for helping/offering me! --LarryGoesRawr! GOT RAWR? Yes, I would like to join the Anti Quitters Sociaty. LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 16:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, I will!